Understanding (Myst/Star Wars crossover)
by Neon Star
Summary: A Myst/SW crossover. Atrus helps another person to find understanding.


Disclaimer: Star Wars, Qui-gon, and Obi-wan belongs to George Lucus. Myst, Atrus and   
all the rest of that goes to Cyan. I am not making any money from this. My Star Wars   
character, Atrus, belongs to me.  
  
Understanding Myst/SW crossover  
  
Qui-gon Jinn stepped from the ship. His midnight blue eyes took in the forest   
around him. He shifted his pack on his broad shoulders and turned around to look up the   
ramp where his Padawan and friend were standing.  
  
"You better bring Obi-wan back in one piece when you come to pick me up,"   
Qui-gon joked.  
  
"We'll see about that, I am not so sure I can. Trouble seems to follow this kid   
everywhere," Atrus laughed.  
  
"Hey! It is not my fault," Obi-wan grumbled.  
  
"We know, braid boy. Don't let it get you down. We'll be back in two days, Qui,"   
Atrus said.  
  
"Have a good vacation, Master," Obi-wan said and smiled.  
  
"I will. Have a good time, and try not to let Atrus get you killed," Qui-gon said   
and smiled back.  
  
"Lets go, braid boy, and leave your Master to his vacation. Bye, Qui-gon," Atrus   
said as she grabbed Obi-wan's braid and hauled him up the ramp.  
  
The ramp closed behind them but not before Qui-gon heard Obi-wan yell,   
"Oowww! Atrus, let go of my braid!"  
  
He chuckled to himself as he watched the ship gracefully lift off and into the clear sky. It   
vanished from sight and he was alone. He sighed and walked into the forest. The planet   
was radiating with the Living Force. He smiled and drew it into him, letting the sounds   
and senses flow through him.   
  
*This is exactly what I need. I guess Atrus was right. I do need a vacation by myself.   
After so much that has happened, its time to heal, * he thought to himself as he   
walked along, admiring the view.  
  
He walked on, not noticing the time until the sky grew dark, his mind wrapped in the   
dark past. When he finally did noticed, he found a clearing. He set up camp and ate a   
little bit of rations.   
  
*What did Atrus call this place? Myst, I think. The name fits it well, * Qui-gon   
thought.  
  
He put the rations away and unrolled his sleeping mat. He lay down on it and looked up   
at the stars. He then soon fell asleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Qui-gon awoke early and packed up. He then started out again. He soon came to a large   
waterfall.  
  
*This looks like a good place to rest, * he thought as he set his pack down.  
  
He then sat down beside his pack and relaxed. He reached out into the Force and   
meditated. Suddenly he felt another person sense. He opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Its beautiful here, isn't it?" a voice asked from beside him.  
  
He looked in that direction and spotted the man sitting under a tree. He seemed to be   
middle age, with short brown hair and bread. His eyes appeared to be pale as if they were   
not used to light and were light blue. The man smiled at him, then turned back to the   
book that he was writing in.  
  
"Yes it is. I thought this planet was uninhabited," Qui-gon said.  
  
"It is, most of the time. But my wife and I thought we should return for a vacation," the   
man said as he looked up and Qui-gon.  
  
"I am sorry that intruded," Qui-gon said.  
  
"No need to be sorry, as long as you are just here to enjoy Myst for its scenery, then it is   
all right," the man said.  
  
Qui-gon walked over to the man.  
  
"May I?" he asked, gesturing to a place beside the man.  
  
"Oh, go right ahead," the man said and put aside his journal.  
  
Qui-gon sat down beside him.  
  
"I guess I had better introduce myself, I am Qui-gon Jinn," Qui-gon said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Qui-gon, if I may call you that. My names Atrus," the man said.  
  
"Atrus? That sounds kind of like someone else's name that I know," Qui-gon mentioned.  
  
"Let me guess. It's a she, with gold, brown, red mixed hair and crystal green eyes. She   
pronounces her name as Atrus while I pronounce mine as Aitrus," Atrus said.  
  
"I guess you know her then," Qui-gon said.  
  
"Yes, we are friends. But we haven't seen each other very often," Atrus said.  
  
They remained silent for a while. Atrus returned to his writing and Qui-gon gazed over   
the water.  
  
"So, what brings you to Myst?" Atrus asked.  
  
"A friend of mine thought I needed a vacation. So she dropped me off here," Qui-gon   
said.  
  
"Sounds like a good friend," Atrus commented.  
  
"She is, I have known her for a long time. Maybe she is right about me needing a   
vacation," Qui-gon sighed.  
  
Atrus remained silent as he waited for Qui-gon to go on.  
  
"But I shouldn't burden you with my problems. I had better be going," Qu-gon said and   
made to stand up.  
  
Atrus grabbed his shoulder before he could.   
  
"I don't mind, go right ahead. Besides, I have a feeling that our problems are similar,"   
Atrus said.  
  
Qui-gon sat down and took a deep breath.  
  
"All right. The reason that I needed a vacation was to work out some problems that I have   
been having. It's only been a while ago since Obi-wan returned from Melida/Daan and   
with that whole thing with Xanatos. Oh, sith, I don't know what to think or feel   
anymore," Qui-gon murmured.  
  
After a moment, he continued.  
  
"You know, Xanatos was like my son. He was a little wild, but he was a good boy and an   
excellent student. When he turned… It was like dying, for me. I just couldn't trust   
another person. I closed off my heart to everyone. When my friends tried to get me to live   
again. I just couldn't. I blamed myself for a long time. But then came Obi-wan. He kept   
trying to get me to trust him. But I couldn't bring myself too. I took him as my   
apprentice, and I was just starting to open up a little when he just abandoned his Jedi   
training for a war on Melida/Daan. I blamed myself again, and when he came back, I just   
couldn't bring myself to take him back. Xanatos returned to wreak havoc and we stopped   
him. We chased him back to his home planet where he killed himself. I saw what I had to   
lose and I took Obi-wan back, because I still cared about him. I don't know, the boy is   
like my son. But how can I bring myself to open my heart again? I don't even know if I   
can," Qui-gon sighed.  
  
They both remained silent for while. Finally, Atrus broke the silence.  
  
"You have to stop blaming yourself. That is always the first step. You have to see that it   
was their chose to leave you. If you took that chose away, they wouldn't feel right about   
it and you would never know how much they care about you. Xanatos left and returned   
only to destroy. Obi-wan left and returned to you, because he wanted to and because he   
loved you enough even though he knew you might not return his love. Obi-wan like a   
young man that has not only earned your love and pride, but also needs it. So don't dwell   
on the past, look to the future instead," Atrus said.  
  
Qui-gon looked at Atrus for a moment, processing his words. He knew that everyone had   
been trying to tell him that for a long time, but it had taken this stranger to show him.  
  
"You said our problems might be the same. How?" Qui-gon asked after a moment.  
  
"Well, years ago, both of my sons betrayed me. They imprisoned me at my home and   
trapped their mother, my beloved wife, Catherine, on the world my demented Father once   
ruled. Their greed led them to be trapped into two separate prisons. When I was freed, I   
destroyed both ways into the prisons, sealing them there forever. It is still hard to think   
about… After I got my wife back, I spent a long time thinking. I felt betrayed, hurt,   
confused, unsure and a lot of other things. I blamed myself for not seeing. But I finally   
came to turns with it; I can now see that even if I did see, they would still have gone   
down the path. Now I have a daughter and I love her just as much as I love her brothers,"   
Atrus said.  
  
Atrus looked up for moment.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend. I must return home to Catherine. I hope you find the peace you   
are looking for," Atrus said as he got up.  
  
He pulled on some strange lenses and picked up his journal and pack. He then walked out   
of the shade and into the forest.  
  
Qui-gon looked to where Atrus disappeared for a few moments, thinking. There was   
some sense in what Atrus had said, Qui-gon could feel it. He got up and picked up his   
pack. He then realized how late it really was. He set up camp and took out his rations.   
While he ate, he thought. He then put away his rations and unrolled his mat. He lay upon   
it and meditated.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Next morning found Qui-gon waiting at the place where he had first been dropped off.   
The ship silently landed and out rushed a slightly messed up Obi-wan. He ran to Qui-gon   
and smiled. Then another sound came from the ship and a disheveled Atrus stood at the   
ramp.  
  
"I can see you two were enjoying yourselves," Qui-gon said.  
  
"Well, we only messed up the negations a little bit. How was I suppose to know the   
Princess would take a liking to your Padawan," Atrus said.  
  
"I swear I didn't do anything. Besides, that Knight took a big liking to you," Obi-wan   
said.  
  
Qui-gon laughed. The two stopped fighting for a moment and stared at him. It had been a   
long time since either of them had heard him really laugh.  
  
"Qui, are you ok?" Atrus asked.  
  
"I have not felt this good in a long time. Lets get on board and you two can tell me all   
about to adventure," Qui-gon smiled as he wrapped an arm around each of them.  
  
They shrugged and walked back into the ship. Atrus and Obi-wan both sensed the peace   
that had settled over the Master.   
  
Qui-gon turned back as he reached the top of the ramp. * Thanks for giving me a better   
understanding, Atrus, * he thought. He then turned back and entered into the ship.   
  
The ramp closed the ship left the planet behind.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
